riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Watter
Watter are a band from Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Featuring members of Grails, Slint and The Phantom Family Halo, they incorporate a sound similar to post-rock, avant-garde and ambient psychedelic. History While Watter officially formed as a band in 2013, it was initially conceived as a project between Zak Riles (Grails) and Tyler Trotter (Phantom Family Halo, California Guitar Trio) with as many guests as they could find.Never NervousINTERVIEW: Tyler Trotter talks the Formation of Watter, Beer, and Hoverboards!, accessed 22nd January 2016 Two performances as “Trotter/Riles” happened in 2012 with a sound closely resembling the sound conceived later on. The first show was at The Bishop in Bloomington, Indiana (November 28, alongside Sitar Outreach Ministry, Daniel Higgs and Om) and the second at Astro Black Records (November 29, alongside Daniel Higgs) in Louisville, Kentucky. At some point Britt Walford (Squirrel Bait, Maurice, The Breeders, Slint) was approached to join in on the project but instead joined full time as a member. The first performance of this lineup (Billed as “Trotter/Riles/Walford”) was at Zanzabar on April 24, 2013.Hollowmoonsaudiobootlegs Watter Live, Accessed 22nd January 2016. Watter's first official shows would follow in 2014. Two tours of the United States (Both with Om) were largely in support of their debut album This World released that year.Facebook PostWatter Facebook Post April 12, 2014, accessed 22nd January 2016.Facebook PostWatter Facebook Post October 2, 2014, accessed 22nd January 2016. The album featured fellow musicians Rachel Grimes (Hula Hoop, Rachel’s), Cheyenne Mize, Dane Waters (softcheque, Sapat), Todd Cook (Crain, Parlour, Shipping News) and Tony Levin (King Crimson) as guests. Watter followed with a European tour in 2015 with Holy Sons and Lilacs and Champagne.Facebook PostWatter Facebook Post December 4, 2014, accessed 22nd January, 2016 Later that year a collaborative 12” was released with Will Oldham (aka Bonnie “Prince” Billy) and Van Campbell under the name “Bonnie Stillwatter”. The name of said release was The Devil is People. On 30 August 2017 after a time of dormancy Watter announced their second album History of The Future, composed by Trotter and Riles featuring the following guest contributors: Britt Walford (Slint), Dominic Cipolla (Phantom Family Halo, Torres), Rachel Grimes (Rachel’s), Bundy K. Brown (Tortoise), and Todd Cook (Shipping News, The For Carnation). History of the Future was released on 20 October 2017 via Temporary Residence. The band's first announced show of 2018 is an appearance at that edition of Roadburn Festival. On 1 March 2018 the band would finalize a European tour in support of History of The Future, with an initial date in Louisville at Zanzabar on 1 April (With Parlour, One Beat Off)Watter FacebookAccessed 2 March 2018 Members *Zak Riles - Guitars, Keyboards (2012 - present) *Tyler Trotter - Bass, Keyboards (2012 - present) *Dahm Cipolla - Drums (2017 - Present) *Britt Walford - Drums (2013 - 2016) Discography Studio Albums *This World (2014, Temporary Residence) *History of The Future (2017, Temporary Residence) Extended Plays *The Devil Is People (As Bonnie Stillwatter) (2015, Temporary Residence) Tours * This World West Coast Tour (With Om) (2014) * This World East Coast Tour (With Om) (2014) * This World European Tour (With Holy Sons, Lilacs & Champagne) (2015) * History of The Future European Tour (2018) Links *Facebook *Interview with Britt Walford References Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Band Category:Grails Category:Slint Category:Experimental Category:Post-Rock Category:Britt Walford Category:Zak Riles Category:Tyler Trotter Category:Neo-Psychedelia Category:Dahm Cipolla Category:Phantom Family Halo Category:Watter